The Ever Expanding Universe
by Xander867
Summary: A collection of stories from every corner of the never ending universe. Story #5 - Wake Up - Kalifa narrowly escapes death to find herself alone on the island she has survived on for years. What will she do next?
1. Wings

**If you like clones and starfighters than this is the ficlet for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings<strong>

The sleek design gave it the best maneuverability, the engines empowered it with superb rapidity and the weapons were just downright intimidating to look at. Indeed the new Z-95 Headhunter starfighter was the epitome of the Republic Navy's starfighter corps. They were the cousin of the ARC-170 and shared with it a slender, dagger shaped design with double wings and dual ion engines. Despite being smaller than the ARC and having fewer defenses, the Z-95 can match the speed of a Jedi fighter and even outgun a trio of Vultures.

Every pilot wanted one and very few were given them. They were fresh off the Incom assembly line and were available to only the most elite of pilots. The rarity of the fighter only gave the one who piloted a heightened sense of superiority for they knew they were handpicked to fly this wonderful beast of a fighter.

But that's not what clone pilot CT – 6205 felt. He stood there in the hanger bay of the _Resolute_ and stared at the brand new fighter with his helmet clutched tightly inside an arm hold. He loved the fighter and every aspect of it and would give anything to fly it. But in truth, he felt he didn't deserve it. He was the newest edition to the legendary Shadow Squadron, the most decorated starfighter squadron in the entire Navy, which meant that he was given access to the Z-95. The problem was that he had done nothing in the squadron yet. He believed he had not earned the right to use this fighter since there are more experienced clones who have sacrificed more than he has.

"_Minimum casualties and maximum effectiveness"_

That was the squadron's motto. Odd that there squadron prided itself on taking the least casualties and yet they've lost over half the people who've been assigned to the group. The reasons why they were called shadows was because one, they moved and struck without warning, and two, when they died they simply fade away in the blackness of space.

The young clone pilot, CT – 6205, didn't know that he liked the idea of being as invisible and unnoticeable as a shadow but he knew one thing though. He loved flying.

It filled his body with a soul that cannot be found when his feet were touching the ground. Up there, in the seat of a cockpit with the galaxy spinning about, he felt so alive and well. His love for flying gave him the motivation to exceed to the top of his class on Kamino and it also gave him outstanding marks which ultimately 'earned' him a position on Shadow Squadron. It was unheard of for a 'shiny' to be accepted into an elite squadron, so it placed a large amount of weight around 6205's shoulders. The fact that he hasn't flown a single combat mission outside training courses plagued him with the guilt that came from him believing he didn't deserve his position or the fighter that came with it.

"Admiring the new wings I see," A voice came from behind and almost made 6205 jump out of flight armor. He snapped around to find his commander CT – 3207, who is better known by the call sign Broadside.

6205 clicked the heels of his feet together with a snap and saluted so quickly that he nearly put a bruise on his forehead. "Commander Sir!"

Broadside looked at his new pilot and then chuckled. "At ease," He said between chuckles with the wave of a disarming hand. "No need to be so formal when were not in battle,"

The nervous pilot eased up a bit and dropped the salute but kept his posture straight and at attention.

Broadside shifted his gaze from the shiny to the Z-95 parked in front of them. "Ah, now there's a beautiful pare of wings. All she needs is a shadow-grey paintjob and she'll be ready to fly. It's unfortunate we'll be seeing action before we can give these birds a good makeover." He joked and put two hands on his hips as he envisioned the Headhunter with a grey paintjob that was signature to the Shadow's.

"Aye sir, a shame it is." The other said as he nervously starred down at his feet. In the mission briefing he and the rest of the squadron were to escort gunships past a Separatist blockade and onto the surface of a world whose populous is in full-blown rebellion against the Republic. Umbara was the name of the planet they were invading. The "Shadow World" as it was called. It almost felt ironic to him that Shadow Squadron will be attacking a world that shares its own namesake.

The snap of a finger brought 6205 out of his thoughts and he found his commander staring at him with an inquisitive look. "You awake in there pilot?"

With a jitter, the shiny shook his head and stood at attention with a suppressed feeling of embracement threatening to show itself on his cheeks. "Yes sir!"

The clone commander sighed and slapped a hand on the others shoulder. "Ease up man. You need to be focused for our mission." Broadside said nonchalantly.

"Sorry sir, I'm just…" He paused as he dare not say it but it was too late now. "Nervous,"

"I see," The older clone gave him a raised eyebrow as he rubbed his rugged beard. "Got the jitters. Don't worry about it, we all had them on our first missions."

It comforted 6205 to know that what he was feeling was normal to other pilots. "Yes sir," He acknowledged.

Broadside gave him a nod and then shook a leg out to stretch and then the other. "Well, my feet have fallen asleep. Care to take a walk with me pilot? It's good for you before a flight."

6205 nodded. "Yes sir,"

The two walked down a hallway that ran the outermost length of the ship so it had viewports with space on the other side of them. Broadside kept up a steady yet easy pace with 6205 falling in step two feet behind. The commander's boots clapped loudly on the durasteel floor with the others sounding like a light shuffle.

This was all too familiar to Broadside. He knew what 6205 was going through because he's been there and done that. "So what's your call sign pilot?" Broadside said over his shoulder.

The words seemed to have caught 6205 by surprise since he nearly missed a step and fell. Clearly he was lost in thought, again.

"Sir?" He asked as he was puzzled.

Broadside cut the pace and turned around to face him. "Your call sign. You do have one right?"

"Well I assumed I'd be called by my number. I'm designated Shadow Twelve so I'd thought I'd called by that." He said knowing that wasn't a complete answer.

"Huh, you've only been with us for a few days so I guess you haven't been able to get a name yet." He said which disheartened 6205. Yet another thing he hasn't earned.

Broadside noticed the sudden shift in the other expression. "Let me see your bucket pilot." He said out of nowhere.

6205 did his best not to look confused. "Sir?" He asked not knowing what he meant by 'bucket'.

"Your helmet," Broadside clarified. "Let me see it."

He didn't see why his commander wanted to see his helmet but he complied anyways. Broadside held the helmet in both hands and scrutinized it closely. He examined the shadow artwork on it, admiring how skillful the sharp jagged points of grey looked against the clone white. But it looked too simple for a Shadow which was evidence that 6205 didn't want to attract too much attention to him. Broadside now understood that 6205 felt that he hasn't earned the right to paint his helmet and armor with shadow grey like the rest of the squadron. That's why he put little color on his armor, to show that he was the newest and least deserving of the group.

Broadside sighed as he looked left towards a viewport that had streams of hyperspace blue passing by it. "What do you see out there?" He asked without taking his eyes off the viewport.

6205 could've answered that question in a heartbeat with his own opinion but he felt that was inappropriate in front of a superior. "The flow of faster than light travel, sir." He said sticking to a dull and unimaginative answer.

Broadside rolled his eyes but with a scoff. "Leave that Kamino dogma behind you pilot," He said a little sharply. "Tell me what you really see out there, in the void of space."

He just basically asked him for his honest opinion. No one has ever asked him for his opinion. He had grown up around long necked Kaminoans who basically treated him like livestock. To be asked to speak without obstruction was a new concept to 6205.

"I see… freedom." He spoke, the word freedom bouncing around his head and finally gotten louse. "The ability to be free of the ground and to experience invincibility, that's what flying, is to me." Speaking his mind felt great and he hoped he wouldn't get chewed at for it. But this was Broadside he was talking to. The man was the exact opposite of strict.

Broadside smirked as he tapped two fingers atop of 6205's helmet, giving him the appearance he was thinking of something.

"Firefly," He said and tossed the helmet back to 6205. The other stumbled with the helmet as he was caught off guard by the pass and the word.

"Um, sir?" He asked, confused and interested.

"Your name," He started. "It's Firefly."

Surprise hit the new pilot harder than a concussion missile. "M-my name?" He said as he could hardly keep a hold of his helmet from contained excitement.

"Yep, that's what we'll call you." He said and knocked a finger on the viewport glass. "When you are on the ground you get lost in your thoughts and become restricted and lackluster like a bug trapped in a jar. But out there," He made a broad gesture with his hand towards the viewport. "You're free to carve a path of light through the sky like a firefly would." He smiled widely and set a hand on the other's shoulder. "I think it's a fitting name. Do you like it?"

He was about to scream an affirmative but he got control of his excitement. "Yes sir!" He said, still a little too loud, with a salute.

Broadside laughed almost as loud as the other had spoken. "I knew you'd like it," He said and threw an arm around his shoulder and they began to walk back to the hanger. "Having a name isn't just identity, it's who we are. The reason why I'm called Broadside is because I'm always the one who jumps head first into the mist of battle." He squeezed his arm hard around the new pilot's neck. "You are a Shadow now and were like family. So you can drop the whole 'sir' thing and call every other squad mate by their name. You got that Firefly?"

For the first time in an eternity, he smiled. "I gotcha, Broadside." He said. Addressing a superior informally was also a new concept to him but he'll defiantly like it.

"Good," Broadside unhooked his arm from the other. "Now let's get right back to the hanger. I'm just itching to play with the new birds before we drop out of hyperspace. I know you are too." He said with a smirk and a slap on the back before striding off.

CT – 6205 was just a number. Firefly was a name, a true name that no Kaminoan scientist could have ever given him. It instilled a new sense of autonomy into him and it felt unbinding.

Tightening the grip and his helmet, Firefly took off after his commander as he too was eager to hope into the cockpit of the Z-95 Headhunter.

With a flash of pseudo light, the Venator class carrier _Resolute_ rocketed out of hyperspace and propelled itself towards the ethereal planet of Umbara. It was flanked by two Acclamator assault ships and escorted by half a dozen Consular class frigates.

Inside the hanger bay of the _Resolute_, pilots and support crews scrambled everywhere, getting into position and ready themselves for combat. Shadow Squadron was regarded as top priority so they were to be the first to launch.

Firefly sat inside the cockpit of a Z-95, no _his_ Z-95. With the flip of the ignition, the powerful dual ion engines came to life with a thundering roar that shook the seat he was strapped into. He eased the throttle of the repulsor drives to gauge their capacity and adjusted the targeting ridicule to make sure it was aimed straight and accurate. With all systems green he impatiently waited for the go ahead to launch. Seconds passed which felt like hours.

And then finally, the call went out. "This is Shadow One," Broadside's voice crackled inside his helmet through the comm. "All shadows launch."

One by one, the brand new, top-of-the-line Z-95 Headhunters lifted off the floor and eased themselves out of the atmospheric shield and into the expanse of space. Being the twelfth Shadow, Firefly was the last to launch which pained him more as he had to wait his turn. But when he felt gravity disappear as he touched the noise of his craft into the blackness of space he felt the sense of freedom that could only be found in this place, inside his starfighter. It was blissful for him to be able to fly the new fighter without shame. He knew he was accepted by the others as a Shadow and despite that he will still prove that he was worthy of the Shadow Squadron and the Z-95 Headhunter.

"Squad form up on me," The comm buzzed with Broadside's commanding voice again. All twelve Z-95's lined up in a wedge formation behind Shadow One but there was an odd gap right behind the lead fighter on the left. That position should've been filled by a fighter and yet in remained empty.

"Firefly you copy? I need a wingman. You green for that?" Broadside asked through the comm.

Firefly could've sworn he was just asked to be the wingman of the squadron's leader. It turns out, to his delight, that he really was asked and he was more than happy to oblige.

Angling his stick slightly and pressing down even slighter on the throttle, Firefly moved from the back of the formation to the second position just behind and to the left of the leader. He knew every other Shadow pilot was looking at him as he maneuvered into position, not with judging gazes but with accepting ones. There was no negative scrutiny amongst family and neither was there any jealousy. They were Shadow Squadron, the elite of the elite, and a droid's worst nightmare.

"Alright Shadow's," Broadside rallied. "We hit them fast and hard out of nowhere. Not one of you better get a scratch on your wings or else you'll be buffing it out." He joked over the comm which made every shadow chuckle. "Now then, who are we?" He asked in a loud, uniting voice.

"Shadow Squadron!" Everyone, including Firefly, replied in unison.

"And what are we best at?" Broadside retorted sharply.

"Minimum casualties, maximum effectiveness." Everyone again yelled back in unison. The motto filled Firefly with pride and strength. He relaxed his grip on the stick and took in the moment and its entire splendor. His freedom, his family, his fighter, his name have defined him into a new man. He was no longer CT – 6205 of Kamino, he was Firefly of Shadow Squadron. He was not a clone in white anymore; he was a pilot in the shadows.

"Shadow Squadron, move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just love Rogue Squadron from the classic trilogy and Expanded Universe. Shadow Squadron reminds me a lot of them. Thank you so much for reading.<strong>

**xander867**

**Oh and quick question. Did anyone notices that Firefly's numbers add up to 13? I did that on purpose just for fun and because I sometimes can be a superstitious nut.**


	2. Voice 1

**Just a little something to remind everyone that not every battle is fought with violence. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voice<strong>

"With all due respect," She said bitterly under a mask of political politeness. "This bill will help the people more than any military act ever will." Her voice echoed throughout the hundred meter tall Grand Conviction Chamber inside the Senatorial Rotunda. A thousand pairs of eyes were upon her as well as the cam droids floating about. Being a senator wasn't easy but being an honest one was even harder. Riyo Chuchi of Pantora was doing her best to pass a bill that will allocate more resources to aid the relocation of displaced refugees. Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, she had opposition.

The opposition straightened his back and gave off a classic '_Neimoidian business_ _man_' look to show confidence. "I understand your urge to assist those in need but what good is an aid bill when there's no government to reinforce it? The Republic cannot fight a war _and_ settle every individual who losses a home." The Neimoidian Senator of the Trade Federation said. Lott Dod was the only person to have spoken against the bill and that in turn put many of the less-than-ethical politicians on his side.

Chuchi tightened her grip around the railing of her repulsor pod. The two senator's pods hovered in the middle of the chamber and they've been dishing out words to either support their side of the argument or slander the other. It was mortal combat with voices instead of violence.

"More than enough capital has been diverted to the war effort, too much in fact." She tightened her throat and sharpened her voice. "The reason we fight this war is to protect the people, no matter where they're from. The true source of democracy is the people, not corporations who profit from both sides of the conflict." She just took a shot at the Trade Federation which didn't sit well with Lott.

Slashing a fist through the air, he spoke up with a fiery tone. "This is not about the Trade Federation. This is about diverting scarce funds to a meaningless cause."

He took the bait. "I never mentioned the Trade Federation," A sly grin touched her lips. She had gotten him to indirectly acknowledge the fact that the Trade Federation did business with both the Republic and Confederacy. Everyone already knew this but it still smeared mud in the Neimodians face. It certainly scored her major points.

"And this is _not_ a meaningless cause." Her tone shifted from sharp to sympathetic. "To lose everything is hurtful but not being able to rely on the government you trust is just malevolent. The collective body of beings we represent should come first instead of the war." Pausing for dramatic effect added to her compassionate address. "I plead the Senate to at least consider the lives of those who've been forced from their homes and lost so much because of the disagreements that arisen within this very chamber years ago."

Murmurs came from every corner of the chambers as senators conversed with their representatives and advisors. Chuchi was sure she had made a noticeable impact on the undecided but there was still Lott and his faction that will support his side no matter what. Chuchi estimated that, if a vote was called now, at least half the senate would vote in the bills favor, whether it be out of moral thinking or just to look good, and the other half would vote against it and those who do are either going to lose credits or are under the influence of those who will lose credits.

The tapping of the Vice Chair's wooden staff against the central podium hushed the chamber into a silence. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine, rose from his seat and gave the conflicting senators a nod of acknowledgement before speaking.

"Senator Chuchi and Senator Dod present strong cases. The issue over the refugees is of great importance," He said and Chuchi smiled with hope that the Chancellor would support her. "But it is not the only matter we are confronted with." The smile turned into a frown as she knew where he was going with this. "The war requires our constant attention and we cannot afford to be tied up on one bill for too long. That is why I am calling for the vote now so we may finally end the matter."

There was no way the bill would receive the majority four-fifths vote required to pass. She needed more time but even that choice had its draw backs.

"Are there any opposed to a vote?" The Vice Chair, Mas Amedaa, said as he was the one who formally started for and ended debates.

"I oppose," Chuchi said loudly and firmly. "This bill needs more time before it can be voted on." She swallowed hard and prepared for a backlash. "I call for it to be tabled until further notice."

Calls of displease came from many senators while others just stared at her in scrutinizing silence. As the one who proposed the bill, she had the sole right to withdraw it until she wished to bring it back to the senate's attention. But it was seen as a dishonest tactic and greatly frowned upon.

"This is ill minded," Lott said with an overly exaggerated roll of his eyes. "When you see defeat, you retreat. This bill will never pass and yet you choose to cling on to it like a child. This is why young and naïve senators like you has no place amongst us."

A sucker punch is what it felt like. She expected for Lott to stoop low but not _this_ low. With one insulting remark he had ultimately put a nail in the refugee bill's coffin and with it most of her credibility.

Palpatine conversed with Amedaa for a brief moment before a grimace formed on the Chancellor's face. Even with emergency powers he could not turn away Chuchi's call for withdrawal.

"Very well senator," The Vice Chair Amedaa said with a very dull tone that reflected his and many others annoyance towards her. "Your bill is hereby tabled until further notice." The Chargain tapped his wooden staff three times on the podium. "The Senate is now adjourned."

With the senate meeting now over until tomorrow, everyone began to make their way out of the rotunda. Lott Dod shot a victorious sneer at Chuchi and she fired back with an intense glare before throwing her back to him and proceeding to make an exit.

She stepped off the repulsor pod and into the curved hallway lining the outside of the conviction chamber. Not more than two steps were taken before she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, someone wanting to voice their opinion of her misjudgment no doubt. With an aggressive jerk, she spun around to confront whoever felt the need to beleaguer her, knocking the hand off her shoulder with a slap as she did so.

In a flash her agitation turned into regret as she realized who it was. "Senator Amidala! I'm so sorry."

The Naboo senator rubbed the hand that had been slapped. "It's quite alright Chuchi, no harm done." She says that and yet there was a bruise on her forehand. "Is everything alright?"

Not only had she been publicly humiliated but she also hurt her friend out of misplaced spite. Of course she wasn't alright. "Forgive me Padme, I didn't mean to lash out like that." She breathed in heavily and sighed with her eyes closed. "I had always believed the senate would be more caring but now I see otherwise."

Her eyes remained closed from the shame she felt. By delaying the vote she had not only lost supporters but also put doubt into any other bill concerning refugee relocation and welfare. The question whether she had made the right decision or not plagued her mind and drove her confidence into the ground. All she wanted was to help others with the power of her voice and conviction in her heart. But right now she was failing not only herself but the people of Pantora and the Republic as well.

When she felt two soft hands touch her shoulders, Chuchi opened her eyes to find Padme looking deeply into them. "Don't let this bring you down Riyo, you're stronger than this. I have faith in you and so do many others. You did what you believe was best and that alone should make everything right."

The young Pantoran forced a weak smile. At least she had a dear friend that will always believe in her. "But I made a mistake and if I don't correct it soon the bill will never pass. What do I do?"

The look of desperation gathered in her eyes and Padme knew all too well what it felt like to be young and confused. "Take the time you've sacrificed for and use it wisely. There is still a chance to win the vote but only you can do that. Tomorrow, before another matter is brought to attention, you must put the bill back on the floor for debate."

"No, I can't," Chuchi shook her head. "Not this soon. If I push for it to pass tomorrow it'll be shot down and I defiantly cannot withdraw it a second time."

"It's never easy isn't it?" Padme commented and brushed a light purple strand of hair from Chuchi's forehead. "But that never stopped me. I was only fourteen when I elected as Queen of Naboo and then a few years later, a senator. The Senate needs more youthful idealist like you and tomorrow I'm certain you'll prove Lott Dod wrong."

Padme was like a mentor to her whom she always looked up to. Barely eighteen years old, Chuchi is one of the youngest senators ever to hold office, but Padme on the other hand has been immersed in the world of politics since the start of her adolescent years. Now, despite being only in her mid-twenties, she was a legend in the senate alongside the bold Bail Organa of Alderaan and the witty Mon Mothma of Chandrila.

"Alright, my friend," She said, this time with a real smile. "I won't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. And I look forward to seeing Lott Dod's face when your bill is passed."

She couldn't help but giggle at that. The two said their goodbyes and went their respective ways…

The walk to her office was a dreadful one. Many of the people she passed by who were inside the Conviction Chamber gave her sidelong looks and scowls. The judgmental gazes made her sick and she needed to escape them. When the doors to her sanctuary were in sight, she noticed a person standing at attention next to them.

It was a Pantoran and a familiar one too, dressed in a neat military black uniform with a cap on his head and a blaster holstered on his belt. A captain's insignia of the Pantoran Expeditionary Forces was pinned in the top right corner of his chest along with a few other medals that commemorated him for showing bravery and honor. He was also, in her opinion, rather dashing.

"Ion, what a pleasant surprise," She said with a bright smile. It certainly was a surprise to her, both from him being here and for being promoted to captain. Someone as young as him obtaining that high of an officer's rank was unheard of, but then again she was a senator and practically the same age.

Ion immediately saluted to regard her. "Senator Chuchi, it is good to see you too." His voice was tense and military like which was dissimilar to his father's relaxed mellow tone.

The senator nodded. "Please, come in." She walked into the office with Ion following but he took the time to glance at the hallway one last time before closing the door.

She crossed the room and sat behind her wooden desk in a chair made of the same material. The chairs and desk were hand carved and she had them brought from her home on Pantora along with several potted plants and velvet drapes. She preferred natural surroundings versus expensive, polished metal and smooth plastoid.

"Won't you take a seat Ion?" She gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Oh," He paused and glanced at the door. "Of course senator," He sat but appeared uncomfortable because his back faced the only entrance into the room.

"You're nervous aren't you?" She tilted her chin slightly and angled her eyes at him. "And I'm betting it has something to do with you being here."

The captain nodded gravely. "Your debate in the senate has attracted a lot of attention from some unsavory bureaucrats. There have been many terrible rumors that threaten your safety."

Chuchi placed her elbows on the desk and intertwined her fingers together. "I had expected as much. This bill will take away many credits from those who've been secretly embezzling and taking advantage of the reckless spending attitude many politicians have adopted." She sighed and brushed a hand against the pedals of small potted flower sitting in the corner of her desk. "I know full well of the dangers that I face and I'm prepared to confront them wherever they may present themselves." With a tap on the blue roses center bud, the plant closed up slowly and gracefully until it resembled a small spire. It brought her a small sense of fondness every time she watched the flower change. It brought back memories of home.

The other had watched the moon flower change before putting his eyes back on the senator. "I understand you are prepared for anything but you are too important to the Pantoran people to perish." He straightened up in the chair and gave her a firm look that showed his resolve. "That is why I have been assigned as your personal bodyguard for the time been."

He had expected her to not like the idea of having extra security in the way but to his wonder, she merely smiled and nodded an approval. "Very well Captain Papanoida, I accept your protection. And I will also enjoy your company."

"Thank you Senator Chuchi," He bowed his head slightly. "I'll do my best not to get in your way." As a member of the military, he was inclined to protect her no matter the cost but that was not what he wanted. What he truly wanted was for her to see him not as a solider following an order but as a friend concerned for her.

Reaching across the table, she placed a hand over his and gave him a friendly look. "Don't worry about it and please, call me Riyo. I've grown a bit tired with all the formality on this planet."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's part one of this two part ficlet. I could've put it all together in a long chapter but that would defeat the purpose of short and sweat. <strong>

**As you can see, I'm hinting at something between Ion and Chuchi. You'll know to what extent their relationship will go to in the next part. **

**Thank you for reading, I greatly appreciate it.**

**xander867 **


	3. Voice 2

Blades of yellow sunlight peered through the windows of the study and splashed onto the surroundings. The otherwise dark brown shelves shined with a light tan and the holobooks it held glimmered like blue jewels. A potted flower swayed with calming motion from the breeze let in by the open window which allowed it to spread its delightful aroma around the room.

Reclined in a chair facing the welcoming sunrise of Coruscant coming into her apartment suite, Chuchi couldn't help but get lost it. The sunlight touched down on the white robe she wore and turned her light purple hair into an even lighter shade.

For hours she's been in her study revising and rethinking the speech she was going to be giving to the Senate in just a few hours. What little energy received from the night before was being used solely on putting the right words together. A data pad sat on the edge of an end table next to the chair, its view screen filled to the brim in words, with a cold, near empty cup of caf next to it.

Her speech was complete but her spirit was not. The spike driven into her from yesterday's Senate meeting still had itself lodged between her resolve and self-confidence. How she was going to pull through passing her bill, she didn't know.

The opening of the study's door took Chuchi out of her contemplation and made her turn to who entered. Walking with a stiff pace and a steaming cup of caf in hand, Ion entered.

The sight of him always did fill her with a joyous feeling. "Good morning Ion," She greeted and straightened up in the chair while quickly glancing to see if her robe was tied on properly and not revealing any slivers. "I hope you slept better than I did."

The other nodded as he replaced the old cup on the table with a fresh one. "Not so much I'm afraid. The Senate suites have been broken into before and since your making your speech today, the chances of an assassination attempt were higher than normal."

_Always a brisk military man._ "Thank you Ion but the _midnight-watches_ won't be necessary." She sighed and let her gaze turn back to the window. "No one would send an assassin after me because they know this legislation will never pass. My enemies must think I'm a fool."

"They're the fools if you ask me." Ion immediately put in in hopes of cheering her up. "The Republic suffers as the corporations prosper and few stand up for those in need." Ion placed a hand on Chuchi's shoulder and gave her a smile that broke his military composure and gave him a friendly look that was uncommon to a solider. "I'm glad you're the Senator of Pantora. I can't think of anyone else to represent our world."

A smile touched her lips as she placed a hand over of his. The solid knuckles that ridged his hand were rough and yet smooth to the touch. His fingers naturally curled up a little when he relaxed them, a sign of how many times he's had them wrapped around the grip of a blaster. _A true soldier indeed. _

"If only the Senate would see past Lott's personal vendetta with me." Chuchi said as she squeezed Ion's hand a little tighter. "The Trade Federation tried to blockade our world and do to it what they tried to do to Naboo years ago. I doubt they have a single sympathetic bone in their spineless bodies."

Ion held back a grimace as he remembered the time his two beloved sisters were kidnapped and used as bargaining chips against his father, the Chairman of Pantora. If it wasn't for Chuchi's quick thinking and political skill, Pantora may have become a Separatist world or worse, a Trade Federation world.

"All the Federation cares about is making a profit, no matter where it comes from." Ion muttered.

Before she could agree, something popped into her head. Her minded raced away with the idea that manifested from Ion's comment and took form into something that would prove to be the ultimate trump card she could play against Lott and the other greedy Senators.

As if she was filled with the energy of a super reactor, Chuchi jumped out of her chair with the fire of inspiration glowing in her golden eyes. "Ion you're brilliant!"

"I am?" Ion managed to say just before he received a sudden hug from Chuchi. His cheeks became a darker shade of blue for a second. The hug only lasted a brief moment before Chuchi pulled away and briskly walked out of the study with the sharpest smile on her face.

After a few seconds of trying to decipher what just happened, Ion stepped out of the study to see Chuchi slip into her bedroom and close the door behind her. He then heard the distinct sound of a shower running and the opening and closing of closet doors. There was no doubt to him that she was getting ready for the Senate meeting.

Whatever he said had made Chuchi very happy and that in turn made him happy. The hug, which he never expected to receive from her, came out of nowhere and surprised him. He has seen a lot and done a lot but never had a woman acted so strangely around him. Even his foolhardy sister, Che Amanwe, has never acted this enthusiastically.

Ion found himself waiting on the couch in the living area for at least an hour. He stood up as soon as he heard the bedroom door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Chuchi said. She was dressed in her favorite maroon colored dress with golden hairpieces holding her hair in place. She never did wear cosmetics since her blue skin and golden facial markings always made her look stunning.

"You look beautiful," The sudden realization of how unprofessional he sounded made him want to blast himself in the foot.

No harm was done as Chuchi smiled at the comment. "Your too kind," She said and turned around to head for the suite entrance. "Shall we go to the meeting now? I feel like getting there earlier than usual."

Shaking his head to clear out any wondering thoughts, he caught up to her. "Right,"

The Senate Building was packed as usual with many Senators conversing with one another in the halls before the meeting began. In a small room between the hallway and the rotunda repulsor pod, Chuchi calmly gathered herself and went over her thoughts and notes for the upcoming battle with her arch nemesis, Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation. The room served as a preparation area for senators and representatives before they entered the Grand Conviction Chamber.

Ion slightly pulled back the left sleeve of his uniform to reveal a chronometer strapped to his wrist. "The meeting is about to start,"

Taking a deep breath, Chuchi put down her datapad and stood up. "Thank you Ion."

She walked to the door that separated the room from her repulsor pod and stopped right before it. "Moon goddess guide me," She whispered and spoke a swift prayer in her native tongue before walking into the Grand Conviction Chamber with Ion following behind her.

Since she was one of the first to enter the chamber, she bared witness to the flow of senators that came into the chamber just before the meeting was called to order. It was like watching a hive of Killiks waking up in unison and beginning to work.

The central podium rose from the ground with the Supreme Chancellor, Vice Chairman, and Head Secretary in it. The podium came to a rest in the exact center of the chamber. Mas Amedaa tapped his wooden staff three times to grab everyone's attention.

"This senatorial meeting is now called to order." The Chagrian's voice was carried throughout the chamber by a series of speakers that created more or less of an artificial echo that made it seem like he was speaking from only ten feet away.

The Vice Chair took a look at his datapad and frowned since the first item to be brought to the Senates attention was Senator Chuchi's bill from yesterday. "Legislation Act 707B regarding the relocation and welfare of refugees is hereby brought to the floor." He turned slightly to look at Chuchi who had already detached her repulsor pod and maneuvered it to hover near the center of the chamber.

"I request to speak, Vice Chair Amedaa." The young Pantoran senator said.

The chairman nodded. "The Senate recognizes the Senator of Pantora. You are free to speak."

Murmurs and whispers came from all corners as they looked at the young Senator. Those who don't already support one side of the argument of the other remained silent and studied the situation. The outcome of this meeting will determine if Chuchi's bill will pass and the wellbeing of millions of people.

She let the moments gravity sink into her for a short moment and took comfort in the fact that Ion stood like a wall right behind her. "My fellow Senators, I have -"

"Wasted enough of our time," An ugly remark came from the corner of the chamber. Rising steadily to the center, Senator Lott Dod leveled his repulsor pod so that it was a few feet above Chuchi's. It was a cheap attempt to make him appear higher and therefore more important. The Neimodian was ever so rude and didn't even request to be recognized before the Senate.

"Ah Senator Dod, I was wondering where you were." Chuchi remarked with a sly grin.

The Neimodian scowled at first and then replaced it with a neutral expression. "And I am wondering why you wish to bother us with such a trivial matter. Do us all a favor and excuse yourself from the chamber."

A loud crash from Amedaa's staff hitting the floor of the podium caught both the debating Senators attention. "Senator Dod, you do not have the right to dismiss Senator Chuchi. She will speak freely for as long as she needs without any interruption." Mas Amedaa didn't want to have to listen to Chuchi's speech all over again but he detested anyone who tried to exert a power that only he had. "Please continue Senator," Amedaa nodded to Chuchi.

Getting Dod to shut up was a small victory all on its own. With nothing standing in between her and the ears of the Senate, Chuchi began to speak.

"My fellow Senators and Representatives, I thank you for hearing my plight one last time. The catastrophe of war has spread far and wide with malicious intention that ruins the lives of those fortunate enough to survive it. A war may be fought with weapons but who makes those weapons? Who helps house and feed those who fight in the war? Who makes just as many sacrifices as the beings that fight valorously to defend their home worlds?"

Tension was skyrocketing amongst the legislative body and many Senators were half raised from their seats in anticipation. No one was ignoring her this time and she was ready to defend her cause with all her life.

"The people," She answered finally. "The very same people who elected us to our positions,"

She paused to let a sting of guilt penetrate those Senators who have sided with Lott Dod.

"Without them, what are? A government without its people is nothing and to let them suffer is the same as letting the state, as a whole, suffer. We already have soldiers and we already have the weapons, ships and supplies needed to protect the Republic. Why should we turn a blind eye to something that can be solved now and permanently?"

She turned her head slowly from side to side to get a look at all the faces fixated on her with intrigue. In all of them she can see deliberation going through their thoughts.

"With the passing of this bill, we will divert and commit capital to fund a relocation service that will see to the establishment of colonies for the refugees to occupy until their homes are rebuilt and suitable to live in once again. I have taken into consideration all consequences this bill will have. It will hardly affect the flow of capital towards the war effort and it will not deepen the economic depression the Republic is already in."

A scoff from Lott Dod interrupted the speech and shifted everyone's attention to the Neimodian senator. Mas Amedaa was about to tell the Senator to remain silent but Chuchi waved a hand at the Vice chair to signal him to let Dod speak.

"You have a question Senator Dod?" Chuchi said innocently as if there was no tension between the two of them. Ion on the other hand was tempted to blast the slimy creature for interrupting Chuchi well planned speech.

"Why yes I do _Senator_," Lott said snidely. "I and the rest of the Senate would like to know how exactly you plan on funding such an expensive operation without affecting the war effort or economy."

Lott thinks he's won by pushing her to answer a question that was bound to ruin her platform. But not this time, Chuchi had solved that problem earlier this morning.

"It's quiet simple really," She said and traced a figure across the computer screen in her repulsor pod. "I have outlined the article where it explains how the relocation service will accomplish its mission. I am transmitting a complete copy of this to your computers now." She said and hit a button that shared the document with every Senator's computer. She then waited patiently for everyone to read over it with her gaze closely focused on her opponent.

After a few brief minutes she could hear a wave of dismayed outcries coming from many of the fraudulent Senators. It brought a smile to her face to hear the irate Senators fore she knew that each one who displayed anger towards her and the bill were completely on Lott Dod's side. These corrupt senators will soon have what's coming towards them and then some.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Lott Dod almost yelled. His face was a pale color that betrayed his worriedness.

Chuchi grinned sharply. "With capital being in short supply I believed it would better took a more direct approach in gathering the ships and personal needed to undertake the relocation of millions. Essentially this bill will have the Republic hire the Trade Federation for transporting and supplying the refugees."

A wave of voices soon pored over. Most of them were neutral comments or discussions while others were cheers and others boos.

In her mind this was the best plan. The Trade Federation had the ships and the resources to transport and supply the refugee colonies with what they need to survive. Food, medicine, building materials, ships; the Trade Federation had it all. The bill also outlined that the Republic will hire the Trade Federation at a low rate which would leave them little to no profit when they subtract there expenses. In other words, the Trade Federation would be working for charity.

"I object!" Lott was fuming now. "This is illegal, unconstitutional! I will not accept such a bargain!" He screamed over the noise in the chamber.

"You would've been right about this being unconstitutional if you had not signed the Treaty of 1647." Chuchi said. "By agreeing to the treaty the Trade Federation remains neutral for the duration of the war and it is also allowed full representation and voting rights in the Senate." This was common knowledge but what she was about to say next will flip the Neimodian on his head. "And according to the Republics founding constitution, a Senator can only represent a governmental body. In essence the Treaty of 1647 transformed the Trade Federation from a private business into a governmental body which can be subjugated to any ruling of the Senate."

Dod almost fainted when he heard this. She claims that the Senate could force the Trade Federation into this deal even if it's against his will. The Neimodian didn't want to believe it but she was right. The only way out of this was to either renounce his seat in the Senate of forfeit neutrality or accept the bill's terms and take a heavy loss to profit margins.

Chuchi can see the defeat in Lott's blank eyes and she knew now was time for the finishing strike. "I have made my case and I am hereby calling for an immediate vote on the legislation now."

"I object!" Lott cried out desperately to buy time. "This is too rash an unexpected to vote on now. We must think of the repercussions."

"Overruled," A sudden and strong voice pulsated throughout the chamber, silencing all. Chancellors Palpatine, the leader of the Republic, stood from his seat. "There is nothing to consider Senator Dod. Senator Chuchi has made an excellent case and we are all prepared to vote."

Lott Dod opened his mouth to protest but he quickly closed it as he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this except to vote against the bill.

The vote was called and every Senator submitted their votes. Everything was about to be decided in a few minutes and it was nerve racking for just about everyone. Two outcomes were possible. Either a few Senators keep their profits high or millions of refugees receive shelter and food to last them throughout the war.

The votes were tallied electronically and the outcome was broadcasted to Mas Amedaa's terminal. He scanned over the results and then taped his staff three times to call for everyone to be silent.

"By a majority vote, Legislation Act 707B is hereby voted in favor of passing."

Several things happened the second after Amedaa announced the passing of the bill. Most of Senators stood up in unison and clapped cheerfully while those who voted against it grumbled and sank into their seats with bitter distaste. Chuchi felt a jolt of joy pass through her and Ion was happy that Chuchi was successful. The Chancellor himself smiled and nodded towards Chuchi in agreement to what she's done.

Chancellor Palpatine raised his hand to call for silence. "I, Chancellor Palpatine, sign this bill into law and with it I hereby create the Republic Refugee Service. May we all see a brighter future after this day."

Chuchi didn't stick around for the encore of cheers and applause. Her repulsor pod hovered back to its resting place and she and Ion exited the Senate Chamber.

As soon as the door to the room closed she let out a loud sigh of relief. All of the excitement has left her a bit drained of energy, leaving her tired and wanting to rest.

"That was amazing," Ion said. "How did you ever come up with the idea to force the federation to do all the work?"

Chuchi smiled. "You gave me the idea earlier. The Republic didn't have the resources to mount an effective refugee service but the Trade Federation did. All it took was the right words to convince the Senate to agree to it." She shrugged casually. "It's ironic how the greediest organization in the galaxy will now be ferrying refugees to colonies and providing them with provisions. By my estimates the Trade Federation will have to transfer at minimum of ten percent of their assets to the Refugee Service. Think of all the lives we saved and the hope we brought." She paused for a moment, thinking deeply. "And it's all thanks to you Ion."

That look Chuchi gave him. It was something he's never seen before. The soft tint of her eyes and the creasing of her lips, _is she falling for me? Me of all people? _"It was nothing…" He suddenly realized how close their bodies were to each other with them only being separated by a thin sliver of space.

"No, don't say that. You gave me what I had lost and without you this would've never happened." She shifted her weight between feet nervously and for once in her life, she wasn't sure how to express herself. With words that is. "It was confidence that you gave me, the one thing that I was stripped from me. I… want to… thank you…"

She was now placing a little more weight on the tips of her feet and leaning slightly forward. Ion was a tall and broad shoulder man who dwarfed her in size. With a push from her toes to give her a boasted height, she placed a soft touch of her lips on his cheek.

It happened too fast for Ion to think of an explanation as to why she would ever kiss him. He always imagined a Senator never would want to get involved with a soldier. But rational thought escaped him along with his military cool. Like a kneejerk reaction he immediately blushed and felt like a school kid who had just received their first kiss.

Chuchi, still hovering next to his chest on still half raised toes, looked up into him and with a small and yet powerful smile that told him that she was eternally grateful.

Ion opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, anything actually, but the sound of a sliding door brought him back to reality. Chuchi practically fell back onto her heels and nearly fell over as Ion did his best to flush the darker color from his face. Thankfully the Senate Building's doors were energy efficient and took a handful of seconds to open all the way.

Senator Amidala entered Chuchi's preparation room and found her standing close to what she assumed was a body guard. She then noted that she was standing _very_ close to the man with a stiff facial expression that made her look like she just took a stun bolt. The body guard looked even stiffer with his arms angled straight down his side and his chest was solid and hardly moved from breathing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Padme said.

Her friend was quick to speak. "Oh no we were just… considering... what our celebration options were." Chuchi was hard pressed to come up something believable. "We wanted to celebrate the passing of our bill." She quickly added.

Padme felt a vibe in the air. She didn't need the Jedi senses of her husband to tell something was going on. "Congratulations then. It was perhaps the best speech I've ever had the pleasure of hearing. And the look on Lott Dod's face when you pulled the constitution over his head, priceless."

"Thank you Padme," Chuchi said. "It means a lot to me to hear that."

Padme studied the two a little more. She began to notice the signs of a budding relationship beginning to blossom. The way they stood, talked and moved told her enough. "If you two are going out then might I suggest the Manarai Mountains for a nice little retreat." She said and then gave Chuchi a wink before leaving the room.

The two stood there silently. Chuchi wondered if her friend suspected anything. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for Ion because she didn't know if he wanted to return those feelings.

"I guess…" Ion began. "I'll go get the speeder…" He said, blushing yet again. "I've heard that the mountains on Coruscant were a good place to relax and… get to know others…"

Chuchi smiled and nodded. "I agree," She extended a hand to him. "Shall we?"

Ion gently took hold of the hand and they left the Senate, hand in hand with strong feelings blossoming in their hearts.

**I'll admit this was a little difficult to write because I stressed myself trying to get the political lingo right. Well it's done now so I'll be working on the next ficlet in the series. Oh and you can expect some more Chuchi and Ion romance fics in the future. **

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**xander867**


	4. Image

_**Image**_

The gunship rocked with a _thud_ as it touched down on the landing strip. Soldiers' cladded in identical white armor climbed out with the last passenger tripping over the edge and hitting the duracrete ground with an even harsher _thud_. The passenger wasn't a clone, or human for that matter, which made _her_ stick out like a Wookie at an Alderaanian banquet. Her name was Seku, a Twi'lek holojournalist.

"Blast it," She muttered to herself as she got to her feet, making sure the bag containing her equipment wasn't damaged. Clumps of dry dust fell off her loose-fitting robes as she brushed it off.

Barely two feet away, the gunship took off again and slammed a gust of wind in her face, making her lekku sway widely. "Thanks for the ride," She sassed at the gunship. It may not be Coruscant but just because they were on Umbara doesn't mean they couldn't be polite.

_Umbara…_ She winced a little as she realized she was alone on the landing strip of the recently captured airbase. The airbase had several runways lining its outer shell with a tall, electorally charged fence marking the border with thick glowing forests surrounding the entire area. Right smack in the center were the hangars that stored captured Umbaran vehicles and some of the Republics own support ships. The base itself was but a stone's throw away from the enemy's capital, which was under constant assault.

She didn't like field work though as she preferred the familiarity and safety of Coruscant's skyscrapers. Barely a week ago was she given an assignment from her editor to get _excelling _and _breathtaking _footage and accounts of the war. Umbara happened to be the hottest planet for fighting at the moment and it was three days in a civilian cruiser and another two in a navy battleship before she finally arrived. She was here now and she might as well make the best of it… _without dying…_

Digging into her bag she pulled out a handheld, still-shot holocam that captured single frame holographs. She snapped several shots of the outlying forest and focused in on holes in the fences that were created during the taking of the base. Next she took out her primary holocam, a boxy ten pounder with enough memory and battery to last for three days of continues use. With it she captured some thrilling sights like gunships zooming in and out of the hangars and clone troopers marching from building to building in tight formations.

A twinkle of green and blue caught her eye. It came from far away just over the top of the forest canopy. She used the zoom function on the holocam and used it like a pair of binocular. What she saw sent an icy chill down her spine.

It was a lone Republic fighter chasing after a squadron of weird looking craft which Seku guessed were enemy fighters. But what scared her was that the enemy fighters weren't fighting back but rather making a dead run towards the base, almost like they were diving at her.

Seku wanted to run for her life but she didn't for several reasons. The first was that the idea of dying at only twenty two years old paralyzed her. The second was the extremely up close shots she was getting with the ever approaching dogfight. A finally she saw the lone Republic fighter, a grey blur with wingtips projecting blue fire, was actually knocking done each fighter one by one and sending them to a fiery crash in the forest below.

One fighter was left as it came close enough for her to see the Umbaran pilot, face masked in a helmet filled with gas, starring right at her. His fighter was limping and ready to fall apart which wouldn't let it carry out the suicide run on the main buildings. But it would at least let the deranged pilot takeout one little, innocent bystander.

Seku wanted to close her eyes but instead she looked down at the view screen of the holocam, trying to pretend it was all in the video and not happening in real life. It would make her death much easier…

The Umbaran fighter came and went, burning right over her head as its wings were clipped away just half a second ago. The craft crashed and rolled fifty meters away and ended with a finale of explosions. The explosions were a warm burst of heat across her skin but it was no hotter than the sun of Ryloth on a good day. The fighter had died just fare away enough for her to be out of its kill radius.

Seku's legs finally buckled and she plopped down onto the duracrete ground, hands shaking with the camera still recording the fireball that had once been the suicide runner's ship. Her breathing was hard and irregular as her mind pounded itself in thoughts.

_I'm okay… I'm okay… My heart still beats… I'm okay… I can still breathe… I'm okay… My camera still works… I'm okay… _

She sat there for many minutes as she didn't move a muscle. The fire teams put out the blaze and carried away what was left of the Umbaran craft. She was then alone again with nothing but her camera to consult with.

Watching the video of her near death experience over and over again made it easier for her to accept what could've happened to her. As she watched to video for the tenth time she tapped the view screen to pause the recording right when the two fighters were right in front over her. Manipulating the touchscreen controls she focused in on the grey blur right behind the enemy fighter. The cockpit had a pilot in it with his helmet fixated forward on the enemy. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead and…

Her head snapped upwards toward the sky, hoping to see if the pilot was still within sight. He was there, circling overhead in a perfect loop that was close to the ground. Immediately she switched the holocam to "capture mode" and used its remarkable lens to gaze at the pilot. The fighter was no longer a grey blur but rather an arrow shaped ship with a grey paintjob covering it. On the wing tips she read in Aurebesh "Shadow 12".

_Wait… Shadow 12 as in Shadow Squadron!_ Her mind screamed. The Shadows were perhaps the most decorated and well-known combat squadron in the entire Republic Navy. No wonder her life was sparred, she had an elite pilot watching her back. Speaking of which, through her holocam, she saw the pilot inside the cockpit. _He was starring right back at her. _

Seku wondered if she was blushing for her freckled cheeks felt warm. _Had he been circling the area just for me? To see if I was alright?_ Seku shook that thought right out of her head. _Of course he wasn't, he just wanted to see if he got the kill or not_. But still… he's been circling her for a while. It made her feel like the center of a solar system with a fasting moving planet revolving around her at a smooth and steady pace.

The two starred at each other from a galaxy away for several more minutes. The grey fighter eventually broke away and landed on one of the landing strips close to her. Seku moved her legs and they carried her over to the pilot coming out of the fighter. She told herself she wanted an interview but really, in her heart, she wanted to thank him for his heroism.

The pilot, a young clone downed in grey flight armor and a coat of sweat under it, turned away from the fighter to find the Twi'lek woman standing right in front of him. He tripped and fell back with surprise, knocking his head against his wings.

"Oh my stars, are you alright?" Seku said, reaching out to steady him as he wobbled. It must've been a series hit for him to be staggering as he was.

"Um yes I believe so," He tugged his helmet of and felt fresh air splash against his face for the first time in a dozen hours. "Just a little dizzy after that close call," He then saw, through the genetically enhanced that was given to all clone pilots, the woman clearly for the first time. A pair of lekku hung from the back of her head with grey stripes running down them. Her brown eyes glowed brightly with liveliness and were complimented by the light freckles across her yellow skinned cheeks. "Are you… okay?" He sounded awkward because, well, he never talked to or even _seen_ a woman in his life.

"Yes, thanks to you." She extended a hand. "I'm Seku,"

The clone took the hand and made extra careful to take it gently. The woman looked fragile enough as it is. "My number is CT six two oh five… but my brothers call me Firefly."

"Firefly," She repeated first out loud and in her head. "Interesting name, how did you get it?"

Firefly considered telling her the reason behind but that was embracing enough to tell other clones. A woman's opinion just absolutely terrified him. "It's a long story," He wanted to hit himself giving such a transparent response. But Seku nodded with a smile.

"Well then," She paused as she realized why she _thought_ she came over to talk to him. "I'm a holojournalist from Coruscant and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparring a few minutes for an interview."

"An interview," He wondered. "You mean you want me to give a report in front of a camera?"

Seku giggled a little. "Not necessarily," She took her holocam to show him. "Just imagine this isn't there and you're talking to no one but me. I want to hear your honest account on just about everything like how you fight, why you fight and your opinion if it's right or not." She then grimaced as it she was asking a lot. "That is if you want an interview. I'll understand if you don't."

_Oh no, not again_. Firefly thought as he, and everyone in his squadron, knew that he wasn't the best talker. He was still as skittish and nervous as he was back on Kamino but his brothers have helped him loosen up a bit. But talking to Seku has flipped a switch that made him feel like CT - 6205 all over again. He was an elite pilot and yet he couldn't talk to a peer of the opposite sex? It would weigh him down forever if he didn't accept.

"Uh sure I've got time to um… talk." He put on a smile for he learned that it passed on good communication to the other speaker. _More Kamino dogma but it at least was true_. He agreed not because he felt pressured but because he really wanted to. He may not be a good talker but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

"Great!" She said a little too excitingly. "I mean um…" There was that blush again, _blast it_. "Thank you Firefly,"

"My pleasure Seku," _Wow, he just called a woman by her name_. _It felt… good? Strange but good, got it_.

A Twi'lek was one thing but a female was like a whole other universe to him, _and he barely knew about the first one!_ He can nail a target a kilometer away in his Z-95 and yet it was a challenge to walk side by side to an attractive woman without blushing. _If the brothers ever saw this…_

**Part one of a two… three… maybe four part ficlet series? I'd like to know if you fanfiction patrons think this is a good idea.**

**I myself take a television production class and I'm on my schools newspaper staff. I feel right at home writing about media and news. **

**As always thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it. **

**xander867**


	5. Wake Up

_Waking Up_

Soothing was the light that met her eyes as she opened them for what felt like the first time in a millennia. It was golden and radiant against the wild foliage that encompassed her. Her body felt immensely heavy, so much so that she couldn't move anything except her eyelids which were barely able to stay open.

Everything was so heavy to her. Her body was getting heavier too and it threatened to leave her trapped where she was, unconscious and vulnerable.

Being the stubborn Corellian she was, Kalifa wanted to wake up. _NOW_.

She coaxed energy into her muscles to jump start them. What began as a small groan grew into a full-on scream and Kalifa focused on that vocal power to bring the rest of her body online. It was difficult but eventually she was able to sit forward from her slouching state and move her hands. Her feet weren't responding but she'll get those later.

For a mere second she didn't why or how she was in the middle of an alien jungle. But that illusion faded away and the memories of the past years of being hunted like an animal slammed right back into her mind.

That was right. She had been surviving for years with her two fellow Jedi younglings O-Mer and Jinx.

And then she also remembered the orange skinned padawan who convinced her and her friend to fight back against the ruthless Trandoshans that hunted them. What was her name…? It was odd like O-Mer's name but simple like Jinx's. It was… It was…

"Ahsoka," She finally breathed through a parched throat. The very last thing she remembered was looking deeply into that padawan's eyes and begging her to take care of the boys after she… died.

She looked down to her chest to find a coin sized hole in her tunic just above the breast. The skin that it exposed was pink with the signs of scaring.

"Oh no," She murmured. She buried her face in hands as she realized what _she_ had done.

When she first arrived at the Jedi Temple as an infant the masters immediately recognized she had a unique power in the Force. They called it _Morichro_, a highly complicated and dangerous Force ability. A Jedi with the power of _Morichro_ could place themselves in a deep sleep and effectively stopping all bodily functions. Whoever successfully used it could survive without food, water and even air for periods stretching up to years in length. Not only that but the body of the user will heal slowly if injured and detoxify it of most poisons and diseases. That was the pro of the ability. The con was that if used improperly the user could slip into a coma and never awaken. It also has a darker use as it could be used on other beings, putting them in comas or even killing them by stopping organs from functioning.

Kalifa never understood why or how she inherited such a power and the masters didn't exactly know either. She was instructed by Master Yoda himself to not attempt to use the power or tell anyone of it. The ancient green alien promised her she would be trained in its use when she became a Knight of the Order.

So as instructed she never told anyone of it. Not even her two best friends Jinx and O-Mer.

Kalifa remembered the searing red pain the blaster bolt had brought her. It had grazed her heart and threw her body into shock which forced out the _Morichro _power from within to save her life. She fully expected to die as she had no idea how the secret power could be used or if it would save her.

Turns out it did and now she didn't know what to do. Days, months or even years could've passed while she was using _Morichro_. The power also stops all aging so she could be a hundred years old and not know it. But age and time was not as important as finding out what happened to the three Jedi she left behind.

With a jerk of her waist she tried to get her still asleep legs up and moving. No luck so she had resorted to slapping them on the thighs a few times. They moved eventually and Kalifa stood up on the branch she's been sleeping on for who knows how long.

Her body was still as stiff as a statue but she retained enough flexibility to jump from branch to branch in the jungle. It was practically one step at a time for her. One leap, then pause and then leap again. It only took an hour for the honed muscles she developed from years of tree hoping to fully awaken and bring to bear their full potential.

Like a starship with new engines she zoomed through the forest at top speed to the one logical place to start looking for her friends… if they were still around…

She raced along the skinny branch the bridged the forest floor with the large bulbous tree that Kalifa and her two cohorts had found the first day they were thrown into the wild. Its spacious interior was the perfect place for a hideout.

Kalifa jump into the entrance and skidded to a stop inside the hideout. For a second she imagined she'd find the boys wrestling with each other or arguing over the last piece of tree fruit. But that illusion too vanished. The hideout was empty. The bunks carved into the side of the den were empty, the fire pit was filled with icy cold ashes, the pots and baskets were full of rotting food and the transmitter was offline. _Wait… transmitter?_

Sitting in the corner was a crudely built satellite dish sitting atop of a plasteel box with circuitry spilling out of the side. She didn't need to know a lot about technology to know that it was a transmitter designed to carry a signal past the planet's atmosphere. She also didn't need to know a lot to tell that the power cells were depleted and dead. But still she was happy.

Kalifa sat down next to the machine and laughed with joy. "You boys," She proclaimed to the heavens. "You've finally made it!" It brought a tear of sadness though to also know that they were no longer on the island or the planet. She was truly alone but that was better than her friends to be trapped with her.

No doubt they used the transmitter to call for a rescue and she defiantly knew the boys didn't have the patience or knowhow for that. "Thank you so much Ahsoka, thank you for taking care of those two idiots." She smiled to herself and folded legs against her chest.

This little hole in the tree was for years her home. It was miserable to live on the island but there were a few highlights. The boys for one were the most entertaining bunch she has ever met. Before them she hadn't gotten to know too many people as she was constantly training her Force abilities so that one day, she had hoped, she would learn to use her hidden power. The boys were as opposite as they came, Jinx was strict and serious with O-Mer being the calmer and peaceful type. This oppositeness led to arguments over what to hunt, how to build and who to send out for scouting missions. She also fondly remembered the time they had argued in secret about who would be her "boyfriend".

Kalifa was like the bridge that gapped the two of them and made the family whole and strong. That was it. _Family_. The one thing that made them indestructible for years.

It wouldn't be a complete lie to say she wasn't happy living day to day on the run. The bond she developed with the boys was something beyond friendship.

She stood and stepped over to her old bunk. It made her muscles groan with pleasure to lay on something so soft. The bed may have been made of leafs and animal hide but it was much better than the tree branch she had nearly died on. For now she slept and tomorrow she would find her own way off the island. She wanted to be with family and nothing would keep her from them…

The next day Kalifa found what appeared to be the very same freighter that had taken her to the island many years ago. The ship was in pieces and scattered all over the beach it rested on. Forward break thrusters were reduced to bricks of metal, cargo modules were busted open and a few Trandoshan skeletal corpses lied in the sand.

"Good riddance," She thought aloud as she walked past the skeleton to closely inspect the crash ship for anything useful.

Dry goods and water were the only two things worth taking. The rest of the electronics had been smashed into nothing but circuits and computer boards. She had hoped to find a power cell to charge the transmitter with but she had no idea where to look for it or if there were any to take. The ship was a dead end, as dead as the Trandoshans who piloted it.

Seeing the crashed ship reinforced the idea that the boys and Ahsoka got off world. If their freighter was destroyed then maybe the Trandoshan's fortress was gone too. But if it wasn't there then she may have a better chance of finding something there…

Getting to the floating fortress was no easy task. Kalifa had to literally catapult herself up to the thing using crude rope and a really long tree. She had nearly missed her shot too but, with the Force at her back, she was able to clamp onto the railing on the edge just as she passed by it.

She pulled herself lazily over the side and let out a sigh of relief. On the open platform of the fortress there were signs of battle everywhere. Trandoshans lied dead with their bodies half decomposed with maggot flies slowly eating the meat from the bones. Wrecked hover pods rested on their sides with busted engines. Blaster marks riddled the decking and walls with no sign of anyone there.

Kalifa remained on guard as she explored the inner rooms of the fortress.

Eventually she came across the control room of the fortress. The instrument panels all flashed red with words like LOW FUEL or ENGINE POWER DEPLETING playing across the screen.

Just her luck, the fortress was about two steps away from falling out of the sky. The fact that it was running out of fuel positively meant that no Trandoshan was alive to tend the ship's needs.

What could she possibly do with a dying fortress? Fly it to space and see if it has a hyperdrive? Set it down on the ground and see if she could use its communication equipment to call for help?

Kalifa didn't know how to do any of those things. Judging by the alarms and wails from the control board, she had about a few minutes before the whole thing dropped dead into the forest below. That would definitely kill her and the _Morichro _definitely wouldn't be able to save her this time.

Maybe there was a ship or an extra freighter docked in the fortress's hangar bay. Assuming it had one. Kalifa pressed a few buttons on the screen and selected the schematics for the ship. There _was_ a hanger bay but it was small and didn't look like it could hold a space worthy vessel.

"Come on, is that all there is?" Kalifa grew unsteady as the fortress began to lean slightly to one side. The control board read STARBORT ENGINE FAILURE which was pretty self-explanatory. Kalifa took a mental picture of the schematics and immediately raced off to find whatever rested in the belly of the beast…

After taking a left at the sickbay and dodging tumbling crates of supplies, Kalifa finally made it to the hangar bay door. She punched the release button and the door slid open in an instant. In that very same instant her hopes shot up into the stars. In the small bay was a starfighter sized craft.

It had two bulky engines on each side of the cockpit and a pair of wings that rested at the end of an elongated nose. By first sight she could tell it has been extensively modified. With any luck there was a hyperdrive under the pealing orange-on-black paint job.

She jumped into the open cockpit and relied on her simulation training to get the fighter up and running.

INCOM Z – 95 HEADHUNTER MODEL 2A PREPARING FOR LAUNCH

The words played across the control screen and Kalifa glared at it. "Don't prepare, launch now!" She slammed the throttle forward. The little ship shot off its landing skies and jumped right out the open hangar bay hatch. The starfighter didn't fly at first but with a quick thruster reverse it began to float again. Behind her Kalifa heard the fortress slam into the island and crush a quarter of it under its heavy tonnage. If it wasn't for her stubbornness she would've been joining the derelict fortress. Turns out Corellians really do have 'rocket fuel for blood' as is the general stereotype for the stubborn and full hardy race of humans.

"If the Force isn't at work then I don't know what is…" It amazed her how coincidental it was to awaken just in time to grab a flyable craft from the dying fortress. Had she been a day late her chances of getting off the planet would have been slimmer then slim.

Giving full power to the sub-light drives, Kalifa willed the craft to exit the atmosphere and glide into the stars. What she saw made her eyes water. The starry sky was just absolutely beautiful. For the first time in ages she gazed at them and their timeless beauty. Overhead hung the world of Trandosha, planet that the one she just escaped from orbited. Even it looked beautiful.

After basking for several minutes Kalifa worked with the control screen.

HYPERDRIVE FUNCTIONALITY: SUFFIECENT. OXYGEN LEVELS: NOMINAL.

So those big engines weren't just for show. For a fighter this size to have a hyperdrive was unheard of but she wasn't complaining. She could jump to Coruscant from here but there was one problem though. Her oxygen supply would last less than a day and it took longer than that for a jump to the core of the galaxy.

Folding her arms across her chest, she slumped back into her seat to think. She hadn't come this close to home to be stopped by a few gasp of air. Maybe she could feed the oxygen into the cockpit slowly enough to last for the trip. Or perhaps she could stop by a closer planet for resupply. Or maybe…

She tapped herself on the forehead. "Oh right, the Force." She had used _Morichro _to survive once and she'll definably use it again.

Setting the coordinates in, her fighter streamed into hyperspace with ease. As a blue tunnel of light surrounded her she got as comfortable as possible in her chair and closed her eyes. Tapping into the hidden, not to mention forbidden, power of hers she was able to slip into a deep sleep. But not deep enough. She pushed her mind deep within itself and shut down her entire body. A day of oxygen could last her years in the _Morichro _state which is more than enough to reach home.

_No place like it…_

**Kalifa really is a cool character and I wish she hadn't died. So if enough people so I should, I'll make this into a full length story with multiple chapters. Thanks for reading. **

**xander867**


End file.
